Improved performance and miniaturization are needed to meet the ever-increasing demands of devices used in ultrahigh frequency (UHF), L-band, and S-band applications, which are of particular interest in a variety of commercial and defense related industries. As a critical component in radar and modern wireless communication systems, antenna elements with compact size are constantly being developed. It has, however, been challenging to develop ferrite materials for use in such high frequency applications. Known ferrite materials exhibit relatively high magnetic loss at high frequencies, which has not met the need for the design of a practical antenna.